Light-emitting diodes or touch screens apply electric signals by using transparent electrodes. In general, indium tin oxide (ITO) is widely used as the transparent electrodes. However, ITO has a high sheet resistance and a high material cost. Also, there is a limitation that indium supply and demand is unstable in raw material markets. Recently, research into a transparent electrode material for replacing ITO has been carried out. For example, technology for implementing transparent electrodes by using graphene has been suggested. However, graphene also has a limitation of a high sheet resistance. Thus, the development of the transparent electrode material having a low sheet resistance and high light transmittance is required. Also, as flexible electronic devices have emerged, transparent electrodes simultaneously having flexibility and elasticity while maintaining light transmittance are needed.
In electronic devices, such as mobile phones, the size of a screen is gradually increased to increase readability. However, an increase in the size of the screen lowers portability, and in particular, it may be difficult for a man to grip an electronic device with one hand. In this way, in order to simultaneously meet the requirements for a wide screen and portability, demand for removing bezel of a display from a front surface of the display or minimizing bezel of the display is increasing. Related technology includes Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-2012-0092431.